Nothing Left To Say Now
by SadieStone
Summary: This is just a few Poems for these books and movies: Rise of the Guardians, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, How To Train Your Dragon, and Peter Pan. Little warning, it may just make you cry, or it will touch your heart and make you smile. Please Read and Review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 2

_**Pain, Pain, cloud my sight**_

_**Can't you see the torment inside?**_

_**Horrors horrors, end my life**_

_**Who can save me from this smite?**_

_**Evil, Evil, shall prevail**_

_**When I'm not around and I have failed**_

_**Where, where, could I be?**_

_**Check the ground beneath your feet.**_

_**Six feet deep, with silent screams**_

_**I await the eternal sleep.**_

_**She has awoken, and I am trapped**_

_**Trapped without a hope, to ever go back.**_

_**Spare me, spare me, for I will try**_

_**Try to end her smite.**_

_**What am I saying? It's all a waste.  
For with Gear, there is not haste. **_

_**She rules the earth, and has much hate**_

_**On my fellow Demigods, who all suffer my pain.**_

_**My friends, My friends, I have failed you all.**_

_**I do not deserve forgiveness, I deserve to fall.**_

_**Fall into tartarus like I did not long ago, **_

_**Live the horrors, in eternal sorrow.**_

_**Friends, of Friends, I call upon you now,**_

_**Take my strength, let it guide you now.**_

_**I am gone, but never fear, **_

_**Percy Jackson is always near.**_


	2. Chapter 3

_**The cold is like fire, fire in my heart**_

_**It melts me down, makes me stop.**_

_**What is this pain? Why do I feel? **_

_**I am nothing but an empty shell of those whom I held dear.**_

_**My hair was once dark, my eyes once light, **_

_**But now they are frozen from the sight.**_

_**My world is gone, replaced by anew. **_

_**My family is dead, my friends asew.**_

_**Why me? What have I done?**_

_**For none can see me**_

_**None can feel me**_

_**What have I done to deserve such torture?**_

_**What have I done to be forgotten?**_

_**What have I done to never see my mothers face?**_

_**What have I done to never see my sisters haste?**_

_**Haste as she runs,**_

_**Haste as she laughs,**_

_**Haste as she tastes the most delicious of crafts.**_

_**Thank you, my friend. **_

_**You've given me new sight.**_

_**A sight that shows,**_

_**The snow is colorless and white.**_

_**Remember my name, You'll probably be the last.**_

_**Remember the phrase**_

_**Jack Frost is here at last.**_


	3. Chapter 4

_**Rooms and rooms, filling up fast.**_

_**Friends of friends, why can't this last?**_

_**My breath is fading, along with my heart**_

_**Friends of friends, why must this start?**_

_**The spell took it's toll,**_

_**And I'm happy I'm it's only victim**_

_**I can't imagine my sister going through his pain**_

_**Friends of friends, can't you see my haste?**_

_**My haste to do things with you,**_

_**My haste to spend time with you.**_

_**My life is fading, but do not fret,**_

_**For the Duat, is where my real home is at.**_

_**My mother is there, and so is my father.**_

_**My old friends, long forgotten to the sands**_

_**My new friends, lost to the spells.**_

_**The war is over, but not in my life.**_

_**My war still fights, to end my life.**_

_**I fear it is winning, so I give my regrets**_

_**Regrets that I could not see my little sister, grow up to be the woman she is.**_

_**I give my goodbyes**_

_**I give my love**_

_**I love you all**_

_**I hope you go**_

_**Never forget my name**_

_**Never forget my life**_

_**For Carter Kane **_

_**Will be your light**_


	4. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry for any angry words**_

_**I'm sorry for all of my hate.**_

_**I love you mommy, I do not hate**_

_**I hope you remember that.**_

_**I wear my mask**_

_**To hide my pain**_

_**I cannot marry **_

_**One I do not love.**_

_**I have tried to find one.**_

_**I truly have.**_

_**But I just cannot. **_

_**Forgive me, my mother**_

_**Forgive me, my father**_

_**For I have failed the kingdom. **_

_**My brothers will have to rule,**_

_**I am not able. A princess must be wed, **_

_**before she can lead. **_

_**Remember my name, even if it may be struck down.**_

_**Remember my deeds, even if they may been crossed out.**_

_**If that is my fate, so be it.**_

_**I've had enough fate to live my life**_

_**For Merida, **_

_**Will always be the Archer with the shout.**_


	5. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry, I could not hold on.**_

_**Name the song, the lost song.**_

_**My fate was sealed, when I first arrived.**_

_**And now I give my power to all of you, to continue to thrive.**_

_**Forgive me, my friends, I didn't mean to make you cry**_

_**But the hook is sharp, like a knife.**_

_**Life is short, even for me,**_

_**The original Lost Boy.**_

_**I'm sorry, my friends. I'm sorry.**_

_**I'm not all that you knew me to be.**_

_**I was scared, I was worried. **_

_**I'm not strong, I'm not brave.**_

_**I'm just a kid.**_

_**The hook is sharp,**_

_**My knife is dull.**_

_**I've grown weary of this fight, **_

_**But I fight for all of you.**_

_**Forgive me my love, forgive me my friends**_

_**I am not the man you once knew.**_

_**He was strong, he was brave.**_

_**I am weak, I am scared.**_

_**Remember my name, for the children will forget.**_

_**Remember my name, for the Hook with slice it out.**_

_**For Peter Pan still flies, **_

_**even when knocked out of the sky.**_


	6. Chapter 7

_**How can I be brave when I cannot fight?**_

_**How can I protect my people, when I cannot fly?**_

_**My best friend is there, not far from me**_

_**But I cannot move, the pain spreads through me.**_

_**Friends, friends, please don't cry. **_

_**How do you think that makes me feel inside?**_

_**I know I have failed you, **_

_**but never fret,**_

_**there's always the second chance.**_

_**Sadly, I will not get mine.**_

_**But you all will.**_

_**Use my strength **_

_**hidden so deep**_

_**Use my mind**_

_**And never weep.**_

_**Use my life,**_

_**And make anew**_

_**Use my light,**_

_**To make new life.**_

_**Goodbye, my friends, Goodbye.**_

_**I await you in eternal peace.**_

_**I love you, **_

_**I wait for you.**_

_**Remember my name,**_

_**Remember my love.**_

_**For Hiccup Haddock,**_

_**Is the Viking Rider.**_


	7. Chapter 8

_**Now you know our story**_

_**So go make your own**_

_**Though our lives may be gone,**_

_**Yours has yet to shone.**_

_**Go, magician**_

_**Go, Demigod.**_

_**Go, Viking,**_

_**Go, Guardian**_

_**Go, Scott**_

_**And pass on our names**_

_**Pass on our stories.**_

_**Never forget**_

_**The pain we suffered**_

_**So you may know,**_

_**our lives.**_

_**But yours is just beginning**_

_**Being it anew.**_

_**Though you may be five, **_

_**Or Ninety two**_

_**You lives are yours**_

_**So long as you remember our names.**_

_**We live in your heart, we live in your mind.**_

_**Never forget us, and we won't forget you.**_

_**I'll be waiting in Valhalla.**_

_**I'll be waiting in Elysium.**_

_**I'll be waiting by the lake.**_

_**I'll be waiting by the stones.**_

_**Pass on our stories,**_

_**To your children and on.**_

_**There is nothing for us to say now**_

_**Carry out our traditions, and never forget our names.**_

_**Hiccup Haddock**_

_**Percy Jackson**_

_**Carter Kane**_

_**Merida Dunbrogh**_

_**Jack Frost**_

_**We are the Guardians of **_

_**Knowledge**_

_**Loyalty**_

_**Bravery**_

_**Fate**_

_**Fun**_

_**And we are the Guardians of**_

_**You.**_


End file.
